The Son Returns
by AkumaKami64
Summary: While in Japan, Beastboy decides to visit some people from his past, and his team ends up meeting them as well. For better or worse, it's time the son came home. Slight AU and undecided pairing. Rating may change


The Son Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Teen Titans

Summary: While in Japan, Beastboy decides to visit some people from his past, and his team ends up meeting them as well. For better or worse, it's time the son came home. Slight AU and undecided pairing.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating to English

Beastboy hummed a tune to himself as he walked through a town of Western Tokyo called Karakura, or "Empty Seat" if you wanted the literal translation. He loved places like this, towns that were relatively quiet in some spots instead of noisy everywhere the homeless didn't live. He was currently heading towards an area of the town called Mitsumiya, more specifically a small candy store. Trouble was that he wasn't sure if he was heading in the right direction. A lot had changed since he had last been here.

His team was all back at the hotel they were staying at for the next week or so of their vacation, as the day was getting close to its end, which is why no one noticed him walking through the town. The Jump City officials were actually pretty okay with the Titans taking a break since all there really was were the regular crooks, and the police liked knowing that the Titans hadn't replaced them. All the villains were either frozen, locked up too much to break out on their own, laying low, or trying some other town. Oh, and there was also a hand full that were reformed. So, they got a few weeks here unless something really bad came up and they were all enjoying it somehow. Raven enjoying the more peaceful places and reading a few books she kept on her, Cyborg eating ungodly amounts of food and beating countless people at video games, and Robin and Starfire finally getting together.

Or Beastboy himself collecting on the bet about when and how they would get together. Yes, he had bet three years, four months, six days, and two hours from the day they met would be all it took before they got together and that it would happen in East Asia. Ironically, he was just ten minutes off and he was just shooting off random numbers with a random place. He got a total of five thousand US dollars from that bet- almost every titan had joined in, resulting in a large prize with everyone else losing very little money. How he got the money was simple. Raven had joined in for some reason and stored all the money in a small pocket dimension. After the news was out, she gave him the money and now wondered if he was psychic.

His nose picked up a familiar scent, causing him to smile. He looked over his shoulder to see a speck of orange hair in the distance racing through the sky towards another part of town, _'So, that's Ichigo Kurosaki, huh? Not bad for someone his age. Though, that doesn't mean it'll be enough,' _He thought with an amused smile on his face. "Now let's see, by the smell...it's this way," He said as he morphed into an eagle and soared high until he could see the little shop he was looking for. He flew down and landed on the fence with all the grace of the bird he currently was. He stared at the shop for a moment, sensing three people inside, yet only recognizing one presence and not the other two,_ 'Strange,' _He thought to himself.

He looked around before shape-shifting and approaching the shop. He opened the door and walked in, slightly surprised that there was no one to be seen.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we're closed," A young girl said in a quiet and timid voice as she came out from behind a shelf. She had purple eyes and her purple-tinted black hair was tied in two pigtails with two strands in the middle of her face. She looked easily scared and very shy.

Beastboy looked at the girl, slightly surprised, but figuring Kisuke would have some help by now. He wasn't expecting a girl that probably wasn't in her teens though, "Hello there. Sorry to intrude, but do you know where Urahara Kisuke is?" He asked in perfect Japanese with a kind smile.

Ururu looked at the green teen with surprise. Unless she was very mistaken this was one of the Superheroes from America, a member of The Teen Titans. The green skin, pointy ears, and exposed fangs meant that this had to be the shape-shifting Beastboy or Yajuu-kun/sama as some girls and children referred to him as. She wondered what the hero would be doing in this seemingly ordinary candy store, or what he wanted with the Manager, "H-he's out r-right now," She answered with a bit of a stutter.

Beastboy looked disappointed for a moment before smiling again, "Well, that's too bad then. Could you give this to him, or Yoruichi...I'm sorry, what's your name?" He asked as he gave her a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Tsumugiya Ururu, Beastboy-sama. You know the Manager's cat as well?" Ururu answered and asked with a slight blush. Not every day a girl meets a real hero. She didn't quiet process it fast enough to realize how weird it was that she had been asked to give a note to what would seem to be an everyday cat.

"Yep, see you around, Tsumugiya Ururu," Beastboy said simply with a wave over his shoulder as he left the shop before Ururu could say anything else.

Not even a minute later, Jinta came from the back room, "Finally, that's the last time I eat anything that's been made by that Inoue girl," Jinta said with slight discomfort. He knew he shouldn't have eaten that glowing paste. He turned to Ururu and noticed some odd lingering spiritual energy, "Who was here?" He asked curious, the energy was very faint, but it was there.

"Beastboy-sama was looking for the Manager," Ururu said in her usual quiet voice, causing Jinta to look at her in shock.

"One of the Titans was here and you didn't come get me! Worst yet, it was Beastboy!" Jinta said angrily as he started to whack Ururu on the head. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Jinta was a big fan of the titans, mostly Beastboy. It seemed as if the shape-shifter was more popular in Japan than in Jump City, "Did he buy anything! Did he...Wait, he was looking for the Manager?" Jinta stopped in confusion, surprised that the hero came here in the middle of the night just to find Urahara.

Tessai came out from the storage room at this point, dusting his hands off from a few hours of organizing the storage. He managed to hear the last bit of the conversation, "Who was looking for the manager?"

"It was Beastboy of the Teen Titans!" Jinta yelled as he ran to the door, hoping to at least see the hero, thus missing Tessai's eyes widening slightly in surprise.

The door opened just before he reached it, causing him to run into the newly arrived Urahara, who had an uncharacteristically serious look on his face, "Did I hear correctly? Beastboy was here?" He asked in a near emotionless voice.

"Umm, y-yes. He l-left this for you," Ururu said as she handed him the paper, slightly intimidated by the Manager's mood.

Kisuke unfolded the paper slowly and read the two green words on the paper, 'I'm Baaaaaack!' as his hands clenched slightly on the paper with his hat blocking his eyes as his body shook uncontrollably while Ururu and Jinta slowly moved behind Tessai. The manager appeared very angry at that moment...which was ruined by throwing up his arms in joy and yelling, "He's back!" before racing off and saying something about getting Yuroichi.

Jinta looked very disturbed by what just happened. He thought the Manager was going to explode with anger for a moment, then he did explode, but with joy apparently, "Tessai, what just happened?" He asked numbly.

Tessai had a small smile as he shook his head, "An old friend just came back," He answered with a chuckle as he left the room.

"Huh, the Manager knows Beastboy?" Jinta asked as he went after Tessai, wanting to know just _what _was going on.

**Titans' Hotel Room**

Beastboy walked into one of the rooms they were staying at with a small grin on his face. Starfire was eating different kinds of Japanese food, making expressions that match her thoughts on each. Robin was using a portable laptop to check in on the news in Jump City, drinking a cup of coffee as he did. Cyborg was still cleaning some ink out of his parts, looking thoroughly annoyed with it, but was glad he thought to bring in a few spare limbs. Raven was in a corner of the room and reading through a book on learning Japanese, turning the book and scrunching her eyes several times in an attempt to make sense of what she was reading.

"Hey BB, where you been? Out flirting with your legion of fangirls?" Cyborg asked teasingly as Beastboy made his way to the sink for a drink of water.

Beastboy idly noticed the sound of Raven increasing her grip on her book, "Naw, just went out to see a few people. Speaking of which, you guys want to go meet some people I know tomorrow?" He asked before slurping down the glass.

"Who exactly?" Robin asked quickly before anyone else could make a joke about Beastboy enormous fanclub and risk the room exploding. In America, the other Titans may beat the Changeling in popularity, but in Japan, there was no competition for him.

"Oh, just my parents," He said nonchalantly, followed by a deafening silence, _'Three, two, one,' _He counted off in his head.

On cue, several things happened: Cyborg dropped the detached arm he had been cleaning, Robin spit out his coffee, Starfire started choking on sushi, and Raven lost her grip on her book and nearly blew it to kingdom come. All were wearing looks of shock on their faces as the statement sunk in.

Starfire was the first to recover, "Ohhh, Friend Beastboy, why did you not tell us that your family lived here?" She squealed in delight at the thought of meeting the parents of one of her friends.

"That's what I was checking out. Town seemed a bit different, but I managed to find their place. I would have brought you guys there or them here, but they seem to be out at the moment, so I thought it be best to wait until tomorrow to introduce you all," He explained with a wide grin.

"Wait, so you used to live here?" Robin asked, a small puzzle forming in his head.

"Not here exactly, but it's a little town in Western Tokyo, not too far really," He clarified, his grin still on his face.

"Did any of those girls know you or something?" Robin couldn't help, but ask, wondering if there was an underlining reason for Beastboy's popularity.

Beastboy gave him a flat look, "Sure, I told all of Tokyo who I am after I turned green. Of course they don't! Yeesh, no one except a friend of the family knows about me being green and all. Besides, we weren't in the country when I got my powers and I haven't been back until now," Beastboy grumbled, annoyed that Robin thought so little of him as usual.

There was an uneasy silence following what Beastboy said. Digging into the personal past of heroes without their permission or a serious excuse was an unspoken taboo of sorts amongst the superheroes. They could be treading on dangerous territory with the way this conversation was going. Every hero had skeletons in their closet and they could bring out the worst in heroes.

"So...they must be really proud of you," Raven said, deciding that** this **kind of silence needed to be broken.

Beastboy's grin came back full force at this, "Every time they bring it up in their messages, I tell them the same thing," He said, pausing as they all raised their eyebrows, "_"I'm just the humble son of a candy maker and a nudist cat,"_" He stated as they all got confused looks.

"Wait...your dad makes candy?" Cyborg asked, ignoring the other part for now, getting a nod, "Ohhh, I can't wait to meet your old man!" He said as he licked his lips at the thought of what his best friend's dad might make.

"Then your mother is a cat that doesn't wear clothes?" Starfire asked, slightly confused, but still giggling a bit. Beastboy's mother being a cat wouldn't be the strangest thing they've encountered, but it was up there.

"Is he alright?" Robin whispered to Raven, even though he knew it was pointless with Beastboy's ears.

Raven gave him a blank look, "This is Beastboy we're talking about. Of course he's not alright. He's probably just making an inside joke or something," Raven said, barely suppressing a smile at the thought of the green teen's mother really being a cat. That would explain him being named 'Garfield', among other things. The candy maker dad might explain a few things as well.

All the while, Beastboy never lost the grin on his face. Getting to see his parents tomorrow was going to be good. If he got his sword back, it would be great. If he got a reason to use it, then it'd be _perfect_.

**End of Chapter**

Well, that's the first one done. You can guess who BB's parent are, I hope. Question to Ponder; What will BB do with his winnings? When and why did he leave? Why has he returned? Why doesn't he have his sword? Where did his powers come from? Just what is going to happen when the Titans meet his parents? And seriously, why IS he so popular in Japan?


End file.
